The Goat and the Fox
by Youst226
Summary: Loki and Thor are child-troublemakers on Asgard. When Loki gets interested in shape-shifting he manages to turn him and his brother into animals.
1. Brothers

**Chapter 1-**

***Asgard - Loki's Room***

"_Loki!"_ Thor burst into Loki's spotless room running over to him, almost knocking him out of his chair.

"_Brother! Why must you always charge into my room_!?" Loki yelled already being droug out of his room and into the hall. Finally catching his footing and catching up with his older brother.

"_What is so important that you had to pull me away from my studies?"_ Loki asked as they ran out the door of the palace.

"_Our instructor called for battle training_!" Thor yelled starting to run out of breath.

" _Oh, Joy_" Loki in mock excitement,

"_More battle training_!

As they arrived met Sif, Volstagg, and Hogan already waiting. _" 'bout time you got here_." Volstagg said in a joking tone.

"_I had to get Loki from his chambers."_ Thor said elbowing Loki in the stomach.

" _Of course."_ Sif said glaring at Loki.

" _Where's Fandral?"_ Thor said, not noticing the unspoken conflict.

" Probably still brushing his hair." Hogan said, causing laughter in the group.

"_There he is_!" Loki said spotting him far off towards the palace.

"_Where? I don't see anything_?" said Thor gazing off in the distance.

"_He's lying! He can't see anything!"_ Sif yelled as if on que.

Sure enough Fandral then came running from the direction Loki had said.

"_Where have you been?"_ Thor asked as a panting Fandral finally came with ear shot.

"_I-I had to do some cleaning…"_ Fandral said, as he was a horrible liar.

" _Told you he was brushing his hair"_ Hogan whispered to Volstagg, making them burst out laughing.

"_Alright, everybody pair up_!" the Instructor yelled so the young warrior could hear.

"_Start your sparring!"_ And everyone struct their partner in sync.

" _I will defeat you brother_!" Thor yelled as he skillfully attacked his brother, blocking and dodging the thought out attacks with ease.

Thor lunged at Loki as he side-stepped but Thor spun around and struck him in the back.

"_I have won against you brother_!" Thor yelled.

Loki then began to strike his brother again and the battle continued.

"_I will defeat you again brother_!"

" _We will see about that_" Loki said as he smiled mischievously as he dove to the side and struck is brother under his left arm.

"_Ha! I win!"_ Loki said cheerfully

"_It was a lucky shot_." Thor said pouting

"_Good job everyone, you are now dismissed_."

All the others quickly ran off to different directions.

"_Come on stand up_!" Thor said as giving his worn out brother a hand. They started to walk off towards the palace.

The next day Loki was reading his spell book when he came across something that caught his eye.

"_Shape-shifting….."_ Loki said as he began to read the page.

"_Anyone…into an animal at all!"_ Loki said with excitement

Suddenly an idea came into his head, as he smiled mischievously. He ran to his window, climbed out on to his ledge and began to walk along to roof of the palace.

When he reached the ledge above the side entrance and looked down, there was a single guard in front of the door.

_No one should mind if this guard gets…..pre-occupied for a few minutes. _Loki thought as he began to conjur up enough magic. _I think a dog would be suitable, simple, unnoticeable… _Green smoke then formed around the guard and Loki was thrown backwards. When he stood up the guard was gone, and in his was a small brown colored dog.

"_It worked!" _Loki yelled

"_Now just how to turn him back…"_


	2. A New Fox in the Forest

**Chapter 2**

_A New Fox in the Forest_

***Asgard-The Forest*******

After a full nights rest and more studying Loki believed he had perfected the art of shape-shifting. He had left at note at Thor's doors saying _Meet me at the forest_.

Now he waited in a tall tree in the forest A vantage point from witch he could spot his brother easily.

He and his brother had spent a lot of their time in the forest, exploring, climbing, chasing.

Since today there were no classes or training he figured Thor would come fairly quickly. Shortly after that Loki spotted his brother and began his climb down.

"Brother! Why did you call me down here so early in the morning?" Thor asked, his hair still messed up from sleeping.

"I didn't get to eat breakfast!"

"Well someone's not a morning person!" Loki said as he smiled.

"I have perfected a new spell." Loki smiled mischievously.

"Wait! That's the look you get before right you do something that gets us in trouble!" Thor said, still puzzled.

"Don't be ridiculous! Here take my hand." They linked hands and Loki closed his eyes. The green smoke surrounded the two boys and they were both knocked unconious.

"_What?Where am I?" _ Loki looked around, then at himself.

"I-I'm a fox!" Loki yelled in excitement, witch awoke Thor.

"Loki! Why am I Goat!? And y-you're a fox? Whatt's going on?"

"Shape-shifting, Shape-shifting! I did it!" Loki exclaimed.

"Well, why am I a goat?" Thor asked offended.

" It suits you." the Fox chuckled. The Thor staring chasing after Loki.

They played for hours, chasing each other, laughing.

***Asgard-The Fields*******

"If we're still animals, how can we talk to each other?" Thor asked.

" It must be because we both used the same magic at the same time." Loki explained.

" So, how do we get back to human form?" Thor asked curiously.

"Well, about that, I had the potion in my pocket. But when we were changed to animals, our clothes disappeared." Loki said quietly.

Then how do we get back!" Thor yelled frightened.

"I guess we'll have to go back in to the palace." Even in the form of a fox he could pull off his mischievous smile.

**Sorry this chapter's a little short, the next chapter will be longer. All reviews are appreciated! **


	3. A Goat in the Palace

**Chapter 3**

_Goat in the palace_

***Asgard-Outside the Palace*******

"Okay, so what's the paln again?" Thor asked still tripping trying to keep up with the fox's pace,

"I'm going to release some of the horses from their stables to cause a distraction, once the guards are gone you and me are going to sneak up to my room," Loki said still working out the tweaks in his head.

"And you're going to wait hiding outside the palace until I return, okay?"

"Got it" Thor said already eating a brush near the entrance.

" And, do try not to eat all your cover." Said the small fox as it trotted towards the stables.

***Asgard-Palace Throne Room*******

"Odin!" Frigga called to her husband

"Yes dear?" the allfather replied from his throne.

"Have you seen the boys? They missed their meals and aren't in their chambers. Do you think they're hurt?"

"I'm sure they're fine, it is their day off you know?" Odin said reassuring his wife.

"Of course they're probably off getting into trouble, especially with Loki." Odin said scowling.

"Now Stop it! You know you love him just as much as you love Thor and shouldn't say things like that! The AllMother said hugging her husband tightly. Odin sighed.

"I know, its just he's always getting into trouble." Odin said with a frown.

"Sir! Some of the horses have escaped!" a newly appeared guard called out.

"What!" Odin yelled standing up leaving his love in the throne.

"Three, Sir! They are now running towards the forest sir!" The guard said to his now approching king.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Odin asked running out of the room, the guard followed.

The Allmother sighed and sat in the empty room, worrying about her boys.

***Asgard-palace steps***

"Well come on then!" Loki urged Thor into the palace.

"What horses did you release?" Thor asked curiously,

"Pario, Gyk, and Septimus." Loki smiled brightly.

"Only the fastest three!" The goat chuckled quietly.

"Now we need sneak through the throne room, father is gone so it should be empty." Loki whispered. As they slowly began to sneak across the room they heard a scream and then Frigga yell

"Guards get those animals!" still surprised to see them in the throne room.

"Hurry! Run!" Loki yelled as he took off , Thor sprinting behind him.

"We can't get caught!" he said as the guards were chasing them. Seeing a clear passage the fox quickly nudged the goat to follow. They were running full speed down the open hallway when they ran into the Allfather.

**I really like how this chapter turned out, next we get to find out what happen to the goat and fox. All **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I stopped writing this story for a while, but I decided to pick it back up. I hope you like it, and again I apologize for the long wait. Don't forget to review! :D**

**Chapter 4**

"Talking"

'thinking'

*Asgard- Goat Pen*

Thor awoke wet and muddy. He found himself in a pen outside filled with goats.

'The goat pen! No! Where's Loki?' Thor started to try to find his footing in the dark muddy pen.

'I hope he's okay.' But before he got far he was back asleep.

*****Asgard- Master Bedroom*

" Odin where are they!? Its already the middle of the night and we still haven't found the boys!" Frigga said, panicking.

" I don't know, I've already sent out three search parties." Odin said, also starting to worry.

"I'm going to go out looking for them." Frigga said standing up.

"You can't go out in the middle of the night! The search parties will find them." Odin said trying to reason with his wife. " You will not tell me what I can and can not do! My boys are out there somewhere and I intend to find them!" Frigga yelled storming out of the room.

*Asgard- Guard Post

Loki awoke to the feeling of confinement. He opened his eyes to find that he was in a cage, a small one at that.

"Well look who's awake!" said the guard laughing, obviously a little drunk. "Boss says I gotta give ya' these." Dumping the scraps in the cage. "You'll make a fine pelt!" The guard blurted out petting the small fox, causing Loki to growl.

"Fine be that way!" Hitting the small fox on head. Yes he was definitely drunk.

'Agh, what did I do wrong?' Loki thought, already trying to come up with an escape plan. 'I should be able to use magic to get out of this cage.' He tried to use his magic but failed. He was completely worn out from the day before. Having to change both him and Thor- 'Thor!' Loki suddenly remembered his brother. 'I hope he's okay.' But he didn't get to worry anymore before he fell back into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
